Castiel's wings
by drade666
Summary: this is a continuation of sorts for my Gabriel's wings story found here: /s/8928961/1/Gabriel-s-wings seeing as everyone loved it so much I made another this time it's Cas who's getting his wings and Gabriel's playing big brother.


_**Castiel's wings**_

Gabriel was sitting under his favourite tree with a piece of sweet grass sticking out of his mouth when suddenly his ears picked up the sound of his youngest brother, Castiel's cries. Gabriel opened one eye then stretched his arms out from behind his head before standing up spreading his 6 glorious golden wings then took to find his favourite little brother.

"Cassie?" Balthazar asked as he poked Cas gently in the shoulder making the little angel curl up more. Castiel was about 4 and Balthazar was about 10 while Gabriel was about 18 making him the guardian of his little siblings especially ever since Lucifer had been cast out of heaven.

Gabriel landed just behind Balthazar and Castiel who was curled into a ball sobbing while Balthazar tried to figure out what was wrong. Gabriel walked up to the two younger angels then knelt on one knee right next to Cas placing a gentle hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas winced then cried out again that's when Gabriel noticed Cas' back was inflamed with two large blood red lines running down his shoulder blades.

"Is Cassie okay?" Balthazar asked noticing the look on Gabriel's face

"He's fine Balthazar, come here Cas" Gabriel stated as he leaned down to scoop up Castiel in to his arms.

"Gabey, it hurts" Cas whimpered as he balled his tiny hands into Gabriel's robes.

"You sure?" Balthazar asked tilting his head at Gabriel who smiled warmly at him

"Yes, I'll take care of him now go play" Gabriel insisted as he pushed Balthazar along till he nodded then flew off. Gabriel cradled Cas then spread his own wings to fly him and Castiel too his room where he, going on memory gathered up a bowel of warm water and a couple towels as well as a clean sheet.

"You're an early bloomer," Gabriel whispered as he sat on the bed with Cas in his arms

"It hurts…a lot…Gabey" Cas sniffed as Gabriel gave a halfhearted smile to the little angel in his arms.

"I know Cas but it'll be over soon, promise," Gabriel whispered as he pulled Castiel's robes down to get a better look at his back. Just as Gabriel had guessed there were two red lines running down his back turning black in the very centres with feathers starting to emerge from them. Gabriel could remember when Lucifer held him like this when his wings were emerging several years ago but usually angels got their wings at the age of 5 or later but Cas was only 4 making him an early bloomer. Gabriel kissed Castiel's temple then rested his chin on the top of his little head while Cas sobbed with tears pouring down his cheeks to soak into Gabriel's robes.

"Sshh, it's okay Cas" Gabriel soothed as he walked around the room carrying Cas in his arms. Gabriel kept thinking of how he wished Lucifer was there to help like he had when his wings were emerging and how he wouldn't dare take Cas to Michael cause he'd simply blow it off, tell Cas to suck it up. Gabriel held Cas closer as he grabbed the cool cloth from his nightstand to clean up Cas' face a little, wiping the tears away while cooling the dark haired angel's fever at the same time.

"Gabey?" Cas sniffled

"Hmm?" Gabe hummed as he patted Cas' forehead with the cloth

"Am…I weird?" Cas whimpered out

"No, why would you ask that?" Gabriel wondered as he furrowed his brow

"Cause…my wings…" Cas whimpered then buried his face in Gabriel's shoulder with a cry.

"No Cas, your just different" Gabriel assured his younger brother

"But…Michael says…different is…bad" Cas sniffed

"I'm going to tell you what big brother Lucifer told me, different isn't always a bad thing" Gabriel told Cas with a smile at the memory of Lucifer's words to him.

"Really?" Cas asked in his tiny voice

"Really" Gabriel assured him with a smile

Cas smiled back then squeezed his eyes shut with a wince of pain before shoving his face back into Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel looked over Cas' shoulder to see that his wings were emerging almost completely now with the membrane covering them almost entirely broken Gabriel took a seat on the bed moving Cas to his lap letting the little angel curl into his chest. Gabriel grabbed the clean sheet to wrap around Cas' waist then he mimicked the way he could remember Lucifer doing to him by placing 2 fingers on either side of the first line then pressed gently but firmly to break the last of the membrane allowing Cas' wings to burst from his body the first flopping to his side soaked in blood and the clear fluid that protected it inside his body. Cas screamed in pain as Gabriel swiftly moved to the other side, Cas' final wing falling to his side as Gabriel picked up a towel, soaking it in the warm water then began whipping down Cas' tiny wings.

When Gabriel was finished Cas was sound asleep in his arms, exhausted from the effort it had taken to grow his wings. Gabriel looked at Cas' fluffy black wings as they curled into his back then looked up out the window in his room to see that it was a rare blue moon and as much as he liked the black on Cas' wings he wanted to make them special just like Lucifer had done for him. Gabriel stood up carrying Cas with him to the window making sure Cas' wings faced outside towards the blue moon it's rays hitting his wings to stain them with silvers and incandescent colours that only Cas would have. Gabriel smiled happily as his little brother rubbed one of his eyes with his little fist then snuggled into Gabriel in a sound sleep. Cas' wings shimmered beautifully making Gabriel chuckle to himself at how handsome Cas was going to be when he got older with a set of gorgeous wings that he'd given to him just as Lucifer had done for him.


End file.
